Return of the Uzumakis Redone
by Gold Testament
Summary: *Adopted from Lady Serenity Fortunato* What happens if you believe you're an orphan with no living relatives and finding out you have a living mother and sister? NarutoXharem, other couples. Hurt/comfort/family/drama.
1. Prologue

**Hey it's one of your favorite authors the mighty Gold Testament. Hehehe I joke, but anyway I'm sure some of you might have read the story Return of the Uzumakis. Well the good news is I adopted it, and this time around there will be more story and maybe more drama for the loyal fans of this story.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon, and Inner Sakura talking"**

"_**Demon, summon, Inner Sakura thinking"**_

**LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

"Hold your ground and don't let up on the jutsu we have to stall until the fourth gets here!" Yelled a ninja with a leaf symbol on his headband to an army from his own village as they were in a major battle for their village.

Konoha, hailed as the strongest ninja village in the elemental nations, was being attacked, and it wasn't by another village, no it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the nine biju. The army of shinobi that were fighting it were barely able to slow it down before a mountainous orange toad wearing a blue vest and carrying a tanto arrived with a blonde haired man in a jounin outfit with a white cloak with red flames. This man is the Fourth Hokage of Konoha and the toad is the boss of the toad summons Gamabunta. When they arrived no one noticed the fourth was holding something as a bright flash enveloped him and the Kyuubi. Then Hiruzen Sarutobi the previous hokage looked at the corpse of the fourth he saw something that made him pale. He saw the son of the fourth and his wife Kushina Uzumaki newborn Naruto Uzumaki.

_Moments earlier_

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was in agonizing pain and crushing the hand of her husband Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. Her pain would just so happen to be the fact that she is giving birth to their daughter only 3 minutes after their son.

"Keep going Kushi-chan you're almost there." Minato said helping Kushina relax before her final push.

"Congratulations lord hokage you and my dear friend Kushina are the proud parents of a happy and healthy blonde baby boy and girl" Said Tsunade as she gave the babies to the mother allowing both parents to see.

"They're so adorable aren't they Minato-kun." Kushina said with a truly happy smile that made Minato's heart melt to nothing after seeing his twin children.

"Yes they are Kushina; now what should we name our daughter since we decided our boy will be Naruto?" Minato replied and asked.

"How about Yuuka Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Asked the happy mother.

"Sounds like a wonderful name to me Kushi-chan." The fourth replied hugging his wonderful family.

Just then a leaf jounin barged into the room out of breath and worn out.

"Lord hokage the Kyuubi is attacking and will be on the village soon." The ninja said.

"The Kyuubi is here? There's no way anyone can beat the creature, so that only leaves one option." Minato said shocked and upset.

"What are you thinking of Minato?" Kushina asked worried as seeing her husband so upset.

"The only way to stop the Kyuubi is to seal it into a newborn infant less than three days old since their chakra coils are still undeveloped." Minato replied.

"No Minato you are not using either of our babies for the sealing!" Kushina exclaimed to her husband.

"Kushina the best one for the job is Naruto, and to ensure he isn't treated like other jinchuriki I intend to request the village see him as a hero please I need to do this." Minato said.

It was then Kushina reluctantly gave Naruto over his father, and after Minato left the hospital by his signature jutsu the hirashin Kushina put her daughter down on the hospital bed, got dressed, and began to leave with her daughter.

"Yuuka I know this isn't right to leave your brother at the mercy of the village, but if they ignore Minato's last request they would kill both of us as well. It would be worse for Naruto to be with us only to watch us killed in front of him by angry villagers." Kushina said to baby Yuuka as she went through the village gates never to be heard from again for 16 years.


	2. Travel and Plans for a Fateful Meeting

**Hey it's time for chapter 2 of the modified Return of the Uzumakis. I'm sticking to the original story, but adding more story and I promised to keep some of the pairings the same. Now for reviews I like.**

**bankai777-You're right about Kushina being spineless for this, and I plan to have Tsunade do to Kushina way worse than what the blonde hokage did to Jiraiya when he peeked on the busty blonde.**

**DevonS-I don't know what actually happened to Kushina in the anime and manga.**

**ferduran-This is longer than the original just take a look at it.**

**Now on with the story **

_Road to Konoha 16 years later_

Two young girls were running straight to Konohaone was brimming with anticipation while the other was brimming with exhaustion.

Yuuka's POV

"Yuuka-sama, can we please slow down Konoha is still two and a half hours away?" The tired girl said.

"Shut up Miki I haven't seen my brother since the night we were born, and mom asked me to get to Konoha before her and our shinobi to prepare for her arrival. I also want to use this time to get to know my twin brother." I calmly snapped. _'I wonder what niisan will look like mom said he looks just like dad, and he might be stronger than him. I'm still mad at mom for abandoning my brother, but I don't understand why she did it, or why he still goes by Naruto Uzumaki. How come he hasn't claimed dad's name yet? Still though I can't wait to meet him.'_ Yuuka thought to herself.

"Yuuka-sama why didn't your mother come with us surely she'd want to see her son first right?" Miki asked. Once I turned around to face her I saw my closes friend in her usual ninja attire of a blue-green tunic with a black belt around her waist. Her tunic reached her mid-thighs. On the back of the belt was the sheath to her trusted katana she had dubbed Hikaru or Radiance. It was the last thing her parents gave to her before they died. Miki's blond hair was cut at the baseline of her chin. Around her forehead was a Hitai-ate with the symbol of Uzugakure or the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. Everyone in the ninja world thought that Uzugakure had been destroyed by the Kyuubi, but as long as one ninja stands we'll keep coming back.

As for myself I was in my usual outfit also. I had on my usual orange and black short on that stopped below my breasts. On the front of it was the symbol of the Uzumakis a swirl. The sleeves were baggy enough that I had a weapon pouch hid in both. My pants were baggy also and were a black. Around my thigh I had a third weapon pouch. My pants were held up by a white belt that had a medicine pouch hooked to the back of it. My hair was short and the same color as my mom's, blood red. I had my Hitai-ate tied around my neck. Unlike Miki's mine had the symbol of the konohagakure. It was my mom's from when she was a ninja of Konoha.

"Truthfully, Miki, I'm sure mom's scared that niisan will hate her for not being there when he always needed her the most. My guess she wants me there first meet him first and explain why she only left with me and not both of us." I replied pulling out a ration bar out of my pack and ate it.

"Ok from the distance we've traveled we'll take a break, and then continue to the leaf arriving around noon. I really can't wait to meet Naruto-sama." Miki said getting excited.

We finished our break, and continued along our way jumping from tree to tree until finally I saw it. For the first time since the day I was born I saw the gates to Konoha. Miki and I jumped down from the last tree we were in and walked up to the gates where we were stopped by two Chunins.

"Halt, we need to see identification and passes to enter Konoha," one of them said. I don't know which one it was because as Miki handed them our papers I looked around the village. It was much larger than Uzugakure and looked much nicer. "Alright, everything is in order you can continue on your way." The Chunin said.

"Wait, before we go in, would either of you happen to know where I can find Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked without turning around.

"Well, of course. It's around lunch time so just go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and he'll be there eating his usual ten bowls," the other one said.

"Thanks, let's go find my brother, Miki." Now we were so close to meeting my brother I had butterflies in my stomach from the excitement.

**xxx **

**Hope you all loved the second chapter, and sorry it took me so long to update I'm just having a lot on my plate at the moment. I'm doing a weeks worth of homework for college this weekend so I can be with my girlfriend on our 1-year anniversary together this Tuesday thankfully I only have one class this quarter.**


	3. Ramen, Meetings, Shock, Rage Oh My

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with my summer quarter at college. I began it with one class Monday through Thursday and one weekend class at the beginning of this month; however the class I've been having daily is English so you can probably guess why I've been busy. Anyway I decided since I have a little free time I thought I could work on updating for a while, but by doing this the wait for **_**Naruto: Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan**_** will be on hold for much longer. No worries though once the quarter ends I'll work on that one and this one a bit more during my time off then.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon talking"**

"_**Demon, summon thinking"**_

* * *

><p>The hidden village of Konoha has endured a lot in the sixteen years since the defeat and sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A Chunin double-cross, and invasion from the villages of Suna (the village hidden in the sand) and Oto (the village hidden in the sound) led by the snake sennin Orochimaru, the attack from the one-tailed raccoon Ichibi no Shukaku, the death of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the defection of Sasuke Uchiha, the death of the toad sage Jiraiya, and the attack by the self-proclaimed god Pein and his defeat at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki the former demon child now hero of the hidden leaf and new gama sennin.<p>

Now the hero of the leaf sits at his favorite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen pigging out on his seventeenth bowl of ramen.

Naruto's POV

"Hey, Old Man. Can I get another order of pork ramen, please?" I asked Teuchi.

"Naruto, you know you don't have to ask, as long as you can pay for the food it's for you to eat. Hey, Ayame, make another batch for our number one customer," Teuchi chuckled.

"So, Naruto-kun. What have you been up to lately?" Ayame asked when she placed a large bowl of my favorite pork ramen in front of me.

"Not much, Ayame-chan. I've been training and inventing new jutsus left and right. I still can't believe that I was promoted to a Jounin so easily," I said as I subconsciously scratched the back of my head.

"…."

"Easily? Naruto you're definitely the number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha. Seriously, you saved our village from total annihilation twice in less than a year, you are the container of the Kyuubi, and you were the one who defeated a psychotic Shukaku on the rampage during the Chunin exams five years ago. How is that easy?" Teuchi said as he stared at me.

"Naruto, I love you but you're and idiot sometimes." (Note: in this story Naruto has activating the CRA and thus has more than one girlfriend, and soon to be wife; Ayame being one of them. I'll mention the others as I go on.) Ayame said as she smacked me upside the head. "How, is any of that easy? Seriously, you're more and more like your dad every day. He risked his life to seal a demon inside of you and save the village and you risk your life with said demon to save the village." She added.

Yep, that's right. I love this village and I'm proud that my dad was the fourth Hokage, and decide I would grow up strong enough to be able to control Kyuubi. His sacrifice just makes me want to try even harder to be like him," I replied with my trademark grin going across my face. As I was talking I heard someone enter the shop.

"Excuse me, but is Naruto Uzumaki here, by any chance?" A girl's voice said from the entrance. When I turned around to answer I saw a girl with short read hair and another with short blond hair (Note: You already know who they are. Just look at the original author's profile to find the links to their pictures.)

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Can, I do something for y-" I answered as the girl jumped on me.

"Nii-san, I found you! I've finally found you!" the red headed girl screamed.

"Um…who are you? And why are you hugging me?" I asked as I tried to pry the girl loose.

When she heard that she let go and looked at me with a large smile across her face, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you didn't I? My name is Yuuka Uzumaki Namikaze, and you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are my twin brother. Our kaa-san, Kushina, sent me to find you so you can finally meet her. She regrets not taking you with us when we left the village, but at the times she thought it was for the best. So she took me and left you to be raised by the village tou-san sacrifice himself for…. Is something wrong Nii-san?" Yuuka asked confused by her brothers angered face.

As the girl was speaking I started to get madder and madder. She was my twin sister and was raised by our mother while I was abused by the village. She knew where I was and never bothered to come see me once. She never even sent me a letter. When the girl started talking about our mother leaving I snapped, "Is something wrong, you ask? Oh, yes, something is wrong. You're claiming to be my twin sister and you have no idea what you're talking about. You make it sound like I was treated like a prince in this village well you know what I wasn't. For years I was treated like I was the plague and the only people who were nice to me were Jiji-san, Teuchi, Ayame-chan, and Weasal-san. Eventually I started to get friends. Like Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, and others. But until I became a ninja and started putting my life on the line for this village I was hated for who I was. I was hated because I was the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was hated because no one could bother to listen to my father's last request to look at me as a hero. And now after sixteen years of hate, I finally got the village to respect me and not hate me. Only, to find out that the one person who should have helped me for all my life cared more for her daughter than she did her son. Well, you know what; I don't give a damn. I will rebuild my father's clan like I planned on for the last three months. I'll make the Namikaze Clan the most feared throughout the land and I don't want anything to do with you or that bitch you call Kaa-san," I hissed. "I'm sorry, Ayame-chan. But I need to go." I said breathing heavily feeling the urge to tear my so-called sister limb from limb.

"I understand, Naruto, go, I'll tell Hinata and Ino that our date has been postponed," Ayame nodded as I used my dad's signature jutsu the Hirashin to leave the building. I needed to train and blow off some steam. But before I left the building the last thing I saw in it was my so called sister's face that held nothing but shock, and I swear I could see even a little hurt in her eyes though I didn't care I wanted to get out of there before I lost it completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the new chapter. I really am sorry about not updating in over the past couple weeks during this weekend however I won't be working on this one I will be working on my other Naruto in progress. Read and Review.<strong>


	4. Confusion and Hinata

**Hello people I'm just three chapters away from actually progressing with the story better than ****Lady Serenity Fortunato****. (No offense, but you had more author's notes than actual chapters with were short in one person's POV each time.) However chapter 5 is where I will truly break the story from her original tiny version, but having them in one person's POV each chapter isn't bad especially when chapter 5 comes when this will get good between Naruto and his future wives. I'll even try to put in a good lemon.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon talking"**

"_**Demon, summon thinking"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

Not long after I left Ichiraku's I went to the top of Hokage Mountain. Like I used to do when I was a kid I sat on the head of the fourth Hokage. "Dad, what should I do? Mom, left and took my sister with her, and left me at the mercy of the villagers. Now, they want me to welcome them back after sixteen years of pure hell. How can I do that? I was alone for so long; it wasn't until after I defeated Pein that the villagers started looking at me like I was a hero, and after I defeated Madara they looked at me like I was Kami, herself. I'm not a God; I'm just Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; your son and heir. A son who was abused and looked down upon by the villagers you risked your life for."

It was then I just sat there and closed my eyes trying to imagine what dad would say.

I sat there for maybe an hour when I sensed some chakra nearby, "Come on, out Hina-chan. What is it you need?"

Behind me stood Hinata Hyuuga, one of my fiancées. "Hello, Naruto-kun," after I had defeated Pein after she had died and come back, I finally got her to change. She was no longer a shy girl who blushed and stuttered whenever I was back, but a strong girl who would do anything for her village and family. "I heard what happened from Ayame-chan. Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I don't really know hime. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I feel so lost, and it's been a long time since I felt like this. All my life I thought I was an orphan who was also an only child, but now I find out not only am I not an orphan and I also have a twin sister. How could any woman do that to her children? How could any mother separate her twin children? I don't understand any of it. I… I wish someone could tell me what I should do now," I said as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. As I started to tear up I felt Hinata wrap her arms around me from behind to comfort me.

"Naruto-kun, I personally think that maybe she had a reason to do what she did, but don't forgive her yet. Let them have a chance to get to know you better. Let them know who you are now. That way your mother can see what she did when she left you behind. She needs to see what a dumb mistake she made when she left you behind like that. Let her in a way steam in her own stew. She made the bed now let her get in it. She needs to understand that leaving one child behind and taking the other is just wrong. Not only did she wrong you by leaving you at the hands of people who never understood you, she abandoned her daughter's twin brother who could have protected her for years."

"I guess you're right my snow-eyed hime. My sister really had nothing to do with any of it did she? It was all my mom's fault. Hmm, I wonder how they'll react to finding out I have six beautiful fiancées? Hey, Hina-chan…when are Karui and Yugito supposed to get here?" I asked thinking about my two fiancées from Kumo. After I had helped defeat the Akatsuki and bring back Yugito Nii back to life along with all the other jinchuriki, all the villages who had lost their jinchuriki wanted and alliance, and strangely enough Kumo wanted a marriage agreement with me and two of their ninjas. I didn't complain and both Yugito and Karui had volunteered for the job. And to think I thought Karui just wanted to kill me. But after that marriage deal was made I had to get at least three other fiancées and ended up with four more. Ino, Hinata, Ayame, and Anko became my fiancées…and to tell you the truth even after four years of knowing Anko she still scares the crap out of me. What was I thinking agreeing to marrying her…oh, that's right I was drunk as hell and got stuck since in my drunk state I signed the betrothal documents. Not my greatest night.

"Well, the letter Yugi-chan sent said August 16, and that's tomorrow. Also the house is ready for when they get here. And in three weeks you'll be married to six beautiful wives. Myself, Ino an interrogation apprentice, Anko Ino's boss, Ayame future owner of Ichiraku's, Yugito an ex-jinchuriki, and Karui a sword specialist. At least I know you won't be able to cheat since Yugito, Anko, and Karui all threatened to take your manhood if you ever did. Ino said she'd tell her dad who'd lock you inside your own mind with images of naked men. Ayame who said she'd cut you off from all ramen sources. And last but not least myself, who won't sleep with you ever again," Hinata said with a smirk that made Naruto cry anime tears.

My fiancées are all so mean, all those horrible threats against your fiancé, I'm doomed," I cried playfully. "Don't worry Hina-chan; I'd never cheat in a million years. I value your opinions too much to do that. Besides why would I want to? I'll have six beautiful if not scary wives. Well, I guess I better go."

With that I stood up and kissed Hinata on the lips and walked away. I needed to get some training done soon. Before I had defeated Madara I very rarely had time to train so I'd just find small amounts of time to take for myself since I couldn't spend hours training like I wanted, but now that he was gone I've been able to train non-stop. In the last three months I had managed to learn my dad's signature jutsu the Hirashin and create my own signature jutsu. I had discovered that while wind was my main elemental jutsu I could also do fire and earth fairly well. So I ended up creating what I like to call my Faia-Kaze-Tsuchi Maruyane Hitoya, where I would combine fire, wind, and earth together to create a giant sphere that would act as a prison in battle and keep the enemies trapped inside. And the best part if they did manage to find a way out the dome explodes and will take out a good 500 meters around it as soon as someone escapes it without me letting the jutsu down. It took me a while to find a way for it to explode without harming me since I had to be close to the dome to keep it up, but I did it and I won't tell you how yet. Even now thinking of the clones that perished to help me come up with that trick makes me shudder.

In the last few months I was even able to discover why Hinata had so much trouble with her families' taijutsu style. The Gentle Fist Style was an Earth based taijutsu while she was a Water based person. So with some simple changes she was ready to kick some Neji ass…. I loved watching that fight. Her dad finally told her she was worthy of being his heir and she plain out told him to kiss ass literally. She then told him she was leaving the Hyuugas to marry me and didn't plan to take over the family and that since she was the heir she found a loop-hole in the family laws that said if the heir stepped down he/she could choose their replacement and she than pissed off the Hyuuga Elders by naming Neji her replacement. When I saw her do that I started laughing my ass off at their expressions it so priceless. I'll never forget that day. I had even discovered a way to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal and had taken it off of all Branch Members.

I'll tell you though finding a way to take off the Caged Bird Seal was a lot easier than finding a way to take Orochimaru's Curse Seal. But I found a way. Something not even Pervy-Sage could do….and yes even if he's dead he's still a pervert. He was dead almost three months when it was discovered that before he went to find Pein that he had finished the last and in my personal opinion the smuttiest Icha-Icha book ever. His manager found it in his apartment and published it. If he was alive still he'd be in a lot of pain because I read it to see what the last one said after finding the Prophecy in one of them, and guess what I found. In the book he had described Ayame, Ino, Hinata, Anko, and several other Konoha girls I am close with naked. If Pervy-Sage was alive I'd be letting Anko and the other girls have some fun with him and I know for a fact it wouldn't be pretty or painless.

When I got to my house that I had inherited from my dad and had entered, I headed to the training ground. It was there I stayed for the next three hours training my ass off even though Anko would want to do that herself.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 3 which is now four chapters for my version of this story. With this complete I will finally continue work in chapter five of my other Naruto story by the way I wonder how many people would want to see a <strong>_**GOOD**_** Danzo. Talk to you all when I post the next chapter for my other Naruto story bye.**


	5. Fiancées Arrive and Kyuubi snaps

**Yo I never figured I'd get the chance to update two stories at once. Beware though after this update I won't be doing it again for a couple more weeks so enjoy my Naruto stories until the next update. The story is getting close to where I take total control of it.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon talking"**

"_**Demon, summon thinking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Naruto was training hard at training ground 7 when an anbu wearing a cheetah mask showed up. It had been a week since the Yuuka incident. He was expecting his two fiancées to get to Konoha tonight. Unfortunately they had run into a terrible storm and were forced to take shelter for several days. Naruto stopped his exercises and looked at the anbu.

"Naruto-san the Hokage would like a word with you. She said it's important and to hurry up." The Anbu said.

"Alright, Anbu-san tell her, that'll I'll wash up real quick and I'll be right there. Oh, and could you give a message to Ino for me. Tell her, that I'll be late for our dinner. Thanks," Naruto said as he picked up his clock that lay on the ground and used the Hirashin to get to the Namikaze Estates. Twenty minutes later Naruto was in a new outfit and heading to the Hokage's Tower.

"Hey baa-chan what did you need?" Naruto said as he entered through the window, knowing it annoyed Tsunade a lot. He just wanted to keep the woman he thought of as an actual mother on her toes.

"Gaki how many times have I told you not to enter through the window, and not to call me that; I'm Hokage-sama to you." Tsunade screamed as she threw a book at Naruto's head.

"Haha, I know I'm just messing with you. Now what did you need to see me about?" Naruto said as he caught the book in one hand. Ever since he had partly fused with the Kyuubi on his 16th birthday his reflexes have gone up.

Tsunade sat down in her chair and calmed down. "I called you here to tell you that your fiancées are an hour away. They sent a messenger bird ahead and asked you to meet them with the other girls. You're to find the others and get to the gates on time. Oh, and they also said a couple of people will be with them."Tsunade said as she handed Naruto the scroll that had been delivered to her. "Have fun, and try to keep it down. We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?"

"Haha," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Yah, still sorry about that I didn't think Ino and Hinata were such loud drunks. And I though Lee was bad when he was drunk. They are a lot worse and more violent by far. Well, I'll go find the girls. Bye, baa-chan."

With that Naruto jumped out the window before Tsunade could react. "NARUTO!" He just ran and laughed his head off. He then found Ayame, at Ichiraku's. He gave her the message and she promised to be at the gate on time. Next, he found Ino, at her family's flower shop and told her the same thing and got the same reply. He found Anko at the Anbu interrogation room, and was told she already knew. Last, he found Hinata, training with Neji and repeated the message. She immediately told Neji, they would continue training later that she had to go and followed Naruto to the gate to wait. Ten minutes later Ayame, Anko, and Ino showed up. The four of them waited for twenty minutes when they saw them.

Heading towards them were seven people. Two of which were Yugito wearing her usual outfit and Karui in her usual outfit as well. Behind them were two men carrying their belongings. One of them was Bee, Karui's sensei and the only other jinchuriki who still had his demon inside of them, the other was her male teammate; also Naruto could see their other teammate.

Though the other people he didn't know. One of them was a middle-aged woman who had long red hair that went down her back similar to Hinata's. She also carried a katana on her back. The last person was a middle-aged man who had a sour expression on his face and carried himself with a lot of arrogance that Naruto hadn't seen since Sasuke.

"Karui, Yugito! I'm so glad to see you. It's horrible that you go caught in a storm like that. Besides that was the trip good?" Ino said when Naruto was still staring at the red head woman. "Hey, Baka. Your fiancées are over there." The platinum blonde said hitting her fiancée in the back of the head.

"Ouch, was it really necessary to hit me Ino-chan. Hello, Yugito-chan. You're as beautiful as a rose like always. And Karui-chan, what better way to describe you than a beautiful princess and no one can change that," Naruto said as he turned away from the mysterious woman and kissed both of the arrivals on the cheek. "I have gotten you rooms ready at the Namikaze Estates. Shall, we head over there now, so you can take a rest?"

"Of, course, Naruto-kun we are extremely tired. Oh, yah, you should meet the woman who traveled part of the way with us. Naruto meet Kushina Uzumaki-Nam….."

"**Leave, now! You have caused my host enough pain as it is. You had the right to know your son sixteen years ago, and you left because you were a coward. How dare you send that brat of a daughter of yours here, and then have the guts to come here yourself? You're lucky I made a deal with my host so I could have partial freedom through summoning. If it wasn't for that I'd take complete control of his body and slaughter you where you stand!**" Kyuubi roared through Naruto's mouth. Ever since they had partially fused, Kyuubi had a body of his own even if he was just a summoning now. Though he could still give some chakra to Naruto and take over certain parts of Naruto including his mouth. After Kyuubi finished his tirade Naruto passed out.

When Kyuubi finished Yugito and Karui turned to look at the red haired woman who was staring at Naruto with shock and anger in her eyes. Ino, Ayame, Anko, and Hinata had known for a while now about what had happened and when they discovered who the woman was they were pissed. It was none other than Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"You bitch! How dare you come here! Ever since that girl found Naruto at Ichiraku's I've wanted to do this," Hinata screamed as she walked up to Kushina and slapped her in the face. "You deserve more than that. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. But at least I knew my mother for a few years; however, Naruto didn't even know you existed. You're not to come anywhere near the Namikaze Estates without permission. And if I found out you did, let's just say you'll have the Hyuugas, Yamanaka, and several other clans of the village after your head." The Hyuuga yelled.

"Hinata, calm down let's just go. Karui, Yugito, if you're ready follow us and we'll show you to the Estates. We made a larger training room so everyone could train together. Oh, and we have a surprise for you Yugito," Ino said as she grabbed Karui and Yugito's hands and pulled them through the village gates. Ayame and Hinata picked up Naruto's limb body and put him on Anko's back since she was the strongest.

"You're so lucky, that Naruto made me promise not to kill all the people I wanted too without permission. And I can say this for sure. I can't wait till Tsunade-sama finds out you're here. She'll be way pissed more than any of us. I know how pissed she'll be because she told me she was once your sensei and had so much hope in you," Anko hissed. Ever since the night Naruto had got drunk and signed the Betrothal Contract with her, she had mellowed out a lot. Then again that might have to due to the fact that he found a way to get rid of the curse mark on her shoulder and that he didn't see her as a monster who had left the village with a traitor many years ago. With that said the others walked into the village and headed towards the Estates knowing that it was just going to get even worse from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe I always enjoyed this chapter so much I decided not to add any to it and just make a few changes here and there. Seriously in the original this was the best chapter of them all. Well until my next update. PEACE!<strong>


	6. Love the Loves

**Hey guys it's GT back with an update for Return of the Uzumaki's Redone. I wanted to get this out of the way as I continued typing the next chapter of Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan. The quarter of college can be very demanding when it comes to a class called Principles of Computer Programming II, and it's not as easy as everyone would think unlike it's prerequisite class.**

**I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the first few chapters of this story. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Kishimoto, and the story originally, and technically still does belong to ****Amity Verity Fortunato.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon talking"**

"_**Demon, summon thinking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(6 hours after Kyuubi yelled at Kushina.)<strong>

_Naruto's POV_

I awoke in my bed surrounded by five of the six women I love, concern the most obvious thing in their eyes. Once I sit up Hinata, Yugito, and Anko all three breathe a sigh of relief while Ino and Karui glomp me in a massive death hug.

"Ino, Karui can't breathe!" I gasp out right before the two let go of me blushing.

"Sorry Naruto-kun we were very worried about you when you passed out from Kyuubi taking over you to speak." Ino says while Karui nods vigorously.

Just as they finished talking Ayame came into the room with a very large pot of miso, beef, fish, and chicken ramen with everything in it, and set on the table next to my bed.

"Mmm I thought I smelled something almost as irresistible as the six goddesses around me." I said making all six women blush and smile at me.

"Wow Naruto-kun if I had known you were going to say that I'd have coated myself in the broth of your favorite ramen, or filled the tub with it and then we could've bathed in ramen for two." Ayame replies making me blush deeper shade of red than Hinata ever could before I smirk making the female ramen chef nervous.

"Ayame-chan if you could've done that why not put it in a hot tub for all of us to bathe and dine in." I counter making all of them blush deeper than me.

It was then Hinata, Anko, Ino, Yugito, and Karui huddled together discussing what they had just heard, and then shouted together…

"GREAT IDEA LET'S GO!" All five shouted at once shocking me and Ayame.

**(First lemon of the story, and toughest I ever wrote)**

After that they grabbed the pot and all the other ramen Ayame made us, and poured it all into a hot tub filling it to the brim with my favorite ramen. After that they stripped themselves, and got in the ramen-filled tub leaving me and Ayame to gaze at their bodies before Ayame decided to join them.

"Oh Naruto want to join us? We could feed you some of this amazing and cozy ramen, or maybe you'd prefer us to the ramen." Ino said trying to really tempt me to joining them.

"I don't know Ino maybe you should try and push up your game a bit since I'm not even a little hard from your show." I said trying to get them to really turn me on.

Seeing Ino's failed attempt Hinata decided to start licking the Ayame's ramen covered body in front of Naruto.  
>"Ooooh Hinata that tickles."<p>

Catching onto Hinata's idea Ino and Hinata both started licking Ayame's breasts with Karui and Anko licking Ayame's ramen coated vagina with Yugito pouring more ramen on them.

"Ooooh ladies don't you want to save all of us for Naruto?" Ayame asked through the pleasure.

"I don't know Ayame I think you're a bit more appetizing." I said as I waded in ramen and took a lick of Ayame.

"Mmmm Naru-kun I think being Kyuubi's jinchuriki gave you a foxes tongue." Ayame said as she felt the pleasure of my tongue.

It was then the others decided to dunk themselves in ramen and point their asses at me while I was licking Ayame.

"Please Naruto-kun taste us." Hinata said with an adorable blush.

"Yeah Naru-kun we want to see if we're as tasty as Ayame." Ino added

And with that I granted their wishes, and began licking their ramen soaked vaginas one at a time to tease them.

"Ooooh Gaki-kun don't tease us so." Anko whined making me smirk.

"Alright then Anko-chan." I began and formed hand signs. "**Kagebushin no jutsu**." And with that five shadow clones appeared, we each took a love with me taking Hinata, and began licking their tasty pussies enjoying their moans.

"Ohh Naruto-kun please stop teasing and just fuck me already!" Yugito and Karui yelled.

I looked at my clones and we all shared the same grin I made before pulling a prank.

"Do all of you want me to fuck you?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"**YES!**" The six of them shouted as loud as they could and as one.

And with that my clones and I stood, and proceeded to thrust our cocks in their pussies at once.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun!" My sexy fiancés screamed as my clones and I plowed into them at the exact same time.

From that combined scream my clones and I started pounding their pussies doggie style like the horny cats they are. **(Yugito is one of his fiancés, so it's an easy reference.)**

"You girls love being fucked in this position don't you?" I asked with a perverted grin that would make Ero-sennin proud.

"Yes Naruto-kun fuck us like horny vixens!" Anko screamed.

"Pound me as hard and deep as you can Naruto-kun!" Ino screamed.

With things like that being said my clones and I proceeded to pound them like we were wolves in the wild and even pulled Hinata's hair to go deeper, which just made her tighter.

"Seems my sweet little Hinata-chan is quite a masochist huh?" I asked her.

"Ooooh Naruto-kun please don't say such embarrassing things." She pleaded and got tighter around me.

"Boss I think we're close to cumming!" shouted the clone that was pounding Yugi-chan.

"Well ladies where do you want me and my clones to cum?" I asked and apparently caused Ayame to panic.

"Please Naruto-kun cum inside our mouths!" Ayame screamed.

It didn't take long for me to figure out that Ayame was worried that my cum might ruin ramen so my clones and I pulled out of their pussies, and came in their mouths before they dispelled. Kami it was so hot watching them all taste my cum.

"Want to move to the bedroom for the rest of our fun?" I asked my sexy loves.

"Yes!" They yelled, and I called up shadow clones to put away the ramen for another use before they grabbed me and dragged me to the bedroom before throwing me on the bed. After that Hinata jumped on my cock before anyone could speak, and started riding me as if her life depended on it.

"Mmm Naruto-kun you're cock is amazing." Hinata said, but I was paying more attention to grabbing and playing with her breasts before we came together and I flooded her pussy with my cum.

After that Ino and Karui grabbed Hinata and dragged her off only for Anko to tackle me before I turned us around and started to pound her pussy.

"Ahh Gaki-kun that's right dominate your little snake-chan." Anko moaned as I sucked her tits and pounded her as hard as I could. I even slapped her breasts while pounding her pussy and sucking on her curse-mark before she finally came and I shot a load on her sexy mounds.

After that Ino and Karui came at me, and we started a threesome with Karui riding me and Ino sitting on my face as I ate out her pussy and played with her breasts while she played with Karui's.

"Mmmm Naruto, Ino, this is amazing." Karui said as she rode my cock while having her breasts teased by Ino.

"Ooo Naruto your tongue is so amazing that my pussy's flooding." Ino spoke as I licked her tasty pussy and she began to suck on Karui's boobs. We kept up the threesome until Ino had a huge orgasm on my face and in my mouth while Karui came on my cock, and I came in her. Afterwards they switched positions, and I was cleaning my cum out of Karui's pussy until I came in Ino's.

Afterwards Yugito tried to pounce on me, but I turned the tables on her, and began pounding doggie style like the horny cat she is thanks to Nibi.

"AHHH! YEEEESSS NARU-KUN POUND THIS PUSSY'S DRENCHED PUSSY!" Yugito screamed as I pounded her deeper and harder before we finally came together leaving only one left.

"Well Ayame-chan." I began. "It's now down to you and me, so what would you like?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well maybe we could use some of the hot tub ramen in the bathtub." She stated with a smirk, and with that we took one of those bins of ramen and poured it into the tub before climbing in together where she began to eat the ramen and my cock.

"Mmm Ayame-chan which is better my cock or the ramen tub?" I asked as I fingered her.

"Oh Naru-kun that's mean making me choose between a family passion, and my lovers cock. However, after that she sucked me as hard as a vacuum before I came a big load down her mouth.

"Mmm Naru-kun's ramen coated cum is so tasty." She said while cuddling my cock before she laid back in the tub allowing me to crawl over and thrust into her tasty pussy.

"Mmm Ayame-chan your pussy is always amazing, but with the ramen I'm having to things I love at once." I said while pounding her cock and ramen filled cunt.

"Oh? And what are those two things Na-ru-to-kun?" Ayame asked me in a sultry tone that made me even harder.

"Why ramen and my Ayame-chan." I answered with a smirk before pounding her deeper and harder.

"AHH NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE SO GOOD!" She screamed. "I'M CUMMING!" Ayame shouted as she came on my cock and I came with her inside her pussy.

After Ayame passed out from pleasure I got us out of the tub, dried off, and summoned clones to put away the ramen to eat later. As they did that I gathered all my fiancés together in bed and snuggled us together for a good night's rest from an all day orgy.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the long awaited 5<strong>**th**** chapter of this story, and the very first lemon of the story, not to mention the first one I did in years. Believe me this was not easy since I rarely wrote lemons, but I finally overcame the writer's block and finished the chapter. Also as for Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan I am going to post a poll asking if I should change the harem, Yugito is the one that stays. In the meantime go easy since this was the first lemon I wrote since Naruto Love from the Forbidden Jutsu, which I had to remove when was going nuts and deleting M rated fics. In the meantime review and vote.**

**Gold Testament out.**


	7. Kushina Torture Part 1

**HELLO ! It's Gold Testament once again bringing you another update. Boy one good thing about being between colleges is that I can work on my stories more often, and it keeps me from being too bored. Anyway I decided to update Return of the Uzumaki's redone with a filler chapter, but hey truthfully in anime or fanfiction fillers tend to be good. After all, some tend to show a character on a deep journey in the end becoming stronger physically or spiritually. Sadly this one will have no lemons what so ever, but I'll do my best to make it good.**

**In other news…**

**I noticed people probably haven't read my latest update in Okami Resurrection of Darkness. To that I say shame on you because if all of you who like my Naruto and Percy Jackson fics had read it you would've seen info about the poll. As punishment I won't update anymore after this until you get your hands in gear, and vote in that poll because it is very important. **

**Now for the current poll results…**

**Anko – 6 votes**

**Samui – 5 votes**

**Fem. Kurama – 5 votes**

**Guren – 4 votes**

**Fem. Orochimaru – 3 vote**

**Temari – 2 votes**

**Hana Inuzuka – 2 votes**

**Ino Yamanaka – 2 vote**

**Ayame – 1 vote (Really the ramen waitress who's known Naruto for years only has one vote?)**

**Amaru – 1 vote**

**Hanabi Hyuuga – 1 vote**

**Karui – 1 votes **

**Come on people I really need your votes. Also please remember only three women can be put in there with Yugito, who is there by default since it's a NarutoXYugito story. The three women with the most votes will be in the harem, and I would like there to be a lot of votes BEFORE March. **

**Now the disclaimer…**

**I don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. If I did a lot of things would be completely different in the canon, and maybe Sasuke maybe wouldn't be so corrupt in Shippuden.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_(flashback)_

"Eavesdropping"

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon, and Inner Sakura talking"**

"_**Demon, summon, Inner Sakura thinking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>{Kushina POV}<strong>

**[Konoha Main Gate after the meeting]**

I stood there stunned after all if the Kyuubi had that reaction to me than who knows how Naruto would act around me. I also wondered why some of those women showed such ferocity to me since I never met a single one of them, but right now I am kind of worried about how Tsunade would react. After all there is no telling how close she and Naruto are.

After that thought process, I decided to take my chances now and began to walk to the Hokage Tower. As I walked, however, people stared at me as if I were a ghost, but I understand since no one had seen or heard of me since the night of the Kyuubi attack. In the end I made it to the Hokage Tower, and as soon as I entered I saw a young woman sitting at the desk reserved for the Hokage's assistant.

"Excuse me." I said getting the woman's attention.

As soon as I spoke she stared at me just like the villagers on my way here.

"K-Kushina Uzumaki?!" She asked completely shocked to see me.

"Yes, I wish to see the Hokage." I said to her as she was calming down from surprise.

"Go right ahead." She replied allowing me entry to the office.

As soon as she did I walked there slowly, even for a civilian's pace, so I could look around me and see how much had changed since that night. However, nothing had really changed since Minato was alive and Hokage. When I got to the door to the Hokage's office I knocked, and waited until I heard a female voice telling me to enter. Once I entered the office, however, I received a big surprised when I saw Tsunade, an old family friend of mine, sitting in the Hokage's seat.

"Kushina?!" Tsunade asked shocked.

"Tsunade?!" I began also surprised. "When did you become Hokage?" I asked impressed that the woman that hated the position most actually took it.

"I became Hokage three years after your son, and that perverted idiot I call a teammate, knocked some sense into me, and helped me knock around Orochimaru." Tsunade explained with a smirk before focusing on me.

"So, what brings Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the woman we thought dead the night of the Kyuubi attack, to the village her husband once led?" She then asked me with curiosity.

"Well I had come to meet Naruto since last time I saw him was when he was a baby when I took his sister away to protect her from the villagers, but when I entered the village the Kyuubi actually possessed Naruto in order to yell at me." I replied.

"You mean to tell me that you willingly abandoned your only son to a village that you knew would hate anything that related to foxes after that night?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade I know what I did was wrong, but I was under stress from giving birth, my husband dying, and my son becoming a jinchuriki, however, that's why I came back I wanted to make amends with Naruto and let his sister bond with him." I replied before feeling a fist in my face and my back crash through 5 walls.

"That was would be worse, but I want Shizune and a few others to get in a few shots as well." Tsunade said through gritted teeth as I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone sorry this was late and short, but I thought that was a good place for a cliffhanger. The rest of this might be chapter 8 because 7 will be a filler chapter in Yuuka's POV. Now I want you all to do one thing while I work on another story…VOTE IN MY POLL! I meant it too when I said I won't update Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan until I get some serious results, so please if you all want me to update that story vote, and vote until I get 3 women at 100%.<strong>

**Until my next update**

**G.T.**


	8. Yuuka's search for Naruto and Ramen

**Hello again my dear readers, its Gold Testament sending out a third update. It is very rare when I give three in the same week, but like I said I want to update as much as I can before I start back at a new college. Although I should remind everyone that for Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan and Soldiers of the Skies I took to writing the chapters on paper then typing them, but please do not review on the length of this story. I stop them at good points for cliffhangers, and as I said in my Okami fic this story wasn't mine in the beginning so it's hard to make things up as I go along. I don't like flames about chapter length especially when a lot of people tend to do far worse than what I do, and the main thing I admit I suck with are the lemons. However, I have asked for help before from people that write really good ones only to be turned down each time before I finally wrote the first lemon of this story. Maybe my fans should sometimes help give me some ideas, or else I might get ramen on the brains again. (Hehehe I couldn't help, but remember that lemon I wrote with the hot tub filled with ramen.)**

**Sadly the poll has barely gone up at all, so I'll probably just close it soon and make the harem for Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan: Yugito, Fem. Kurama, Samui, and Anko. I'll admit I am very surprised people haven't taken Anko's votes into the 70s, but who I to judge plus this poll was a lot more efficient that going through votes before when I last set up the harem.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_(flashback)_

"Eavesdropping"

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon, and Inner Sakura talking"**

"_**Demon, summon, Inner Sakura thinking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka POV<strong>

I was walking all over the Leaf Village trying to find Naruto. I know he's angry with mother about what had happened, but surely he couldn't hate us both forever without at least giving us a chance to be family.

As I was walking around I asked where Naruto lived, but most actually didn't know despite calling him the village hero. Now that I think about it maybe I should find someone close to Naruto or his fiancés, so I can find his house, however, I don't know anyone close to Naruto aside from the ramen chef whose daughter is engaged to Naruto. Unfortunately as I think about the ramen bar my stomach growl, and I remember that I hadn't eaten yet so I decide to kill two birds with one stone. I can find out where Naruto lives, and I can get a bite to eat.

After having that idea I proceeded down to Ichiraku Ramen, entered the small stand, and sat down on a stool.

"Excuse me." I said gaining the man's attention.

"Ah welcome to Ichiraku…" He said turning before seeing me.

"Oh it's you." He began. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking annoyed making me shrink down in my seat a little.

"I just wanted to order some ramen, and then I wanted to try and find Naruto so I could talk to him." I said shyly.

"Really?" He began. "And why haven't you already spoken to him?" He asked me suspiciously.

"I don't know where he lives, and a lot of people I asked didn't know either, however, I heard your daughter knew where he lives." I said.

"So basically you came wanting to know where Naruto was so you could try and show him you want to be worthy of being his sister, but while you searched for him you also got hungry." He said with a smirk.

"Yes." I said feeling embarrassed.

"So what will you have?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"What type of ramen will you have?" He asked.

"Uh my mother always talked about this place when I was growing up saying it was the best and I heard my brother eats here all the time, so I guess I'll have one of everything." I said making his jaw drop.

"Hehehe." He chuckled.

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked really confused.

"Sorry it's just your parents would at least have three of everything since they really enjoyed ramen, and your brother unknowingly tops them with four of everything, and five Naruto specials." He replied making my eyes widen.

"What's in the Naruto Special?" I asked.

"It's a very large bowl of miso ramen with beef, pork, chicken, vegetables, and a lot of Naruto **(I mean the fishcakes since his name also means fishcake.)**." He explained, and just hearing it kind of made my mouth water since my brother has that all the time.

"Where does he put all that ramen?" I asked amazed at my brother's stomach.

"Well he doesn't gain much weight from being a ninja, and being a jinchuriki also gives him a high metabolism." He explained.

"Anyway." He spoke. "I should get started on your one of everything order do you want to include a Naruto Special since it also has everything in it?" He asked me causing me to nod.

It took a little while, but he eventually came out with all the ramen I asked for. When he set the bowls down I slowly took a bite of one bowl, and as soon as I did everything was a blur for a moment. As soon as I regained rationality I saw all my bowls empty, and then I looked at Mr. Ichiraku confused.

"Hahaha well it looks like everyone in your family goes into a frenzy when they eat ramen since Minato, Kushina, and Naruto all did the same thing when they first ate here, however, you were still more well mannered than your brother." He said with a laugh.

"Do you think you could tell me where my brother lives?" I asked him and paid for the ramen.

Before he answered me though the waitress from the other day came in.

"Sorry I'm late dad Naruto and the other girls really love to cuddle." She said before she saw me.

"Ah Ayame perfect timing I was just about to recommend to our customer that she could help out around the stand until your shift ends then head to Naruto's house with you."

"That sounds like a horrible idea dad." She replied.

"True, but she is willing to do anything to show Naruto that she wants to be thought of as his sister." Mr. Ichiraku replied.

"Well I guess it could work since she was a baby when Naruto was left behind here, but she has to really help out her or else I won't take her to Naruto's." Ayame replied while looking at me.

"Believe me I'll do anything to be thought of as Naruto's sister." I said before Ayame grinned evilly and set me to work.

* * *

><p><strong>I said before that this would be Yuuka's POV, and I kept my word. By the way I have a challenge for my fans…Write a NarutoXAyame fic that eventually leads to a ramen lemon. I want to see if people can top mine even though it had more women than just Ayame. I was thinking about that the whole time I was writing this chapter, and I hardly ever read a lemon that involved being in ramen so please someone do that and send me the link. Also I will close the poll on my profile since no one else has been voting, and make the pairing for Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan: NarutoXYugitoXFem. KuramaXAnkoXSamui. for <strong>

**See you on my next update**

**G.T. out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my readers…yes it's me once again with an update for The Return of the Uzumakis Redone. Yes I know I have three stories marked as complete on my profile, but this is the only one at the moment that I do not write on paper first before typing. I start at my dad's college on the 20****th**** of May, so it's best to work on this story rather than Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan and Soldiers of the Skies. I also plan to get some studying done before school to get ahead of the game, which would allow me to update on here more. Also if you wish to read stories besides my incompletes there are always: "****Team 7 Mother's Day Surprise", "Okami Resurrection of Darkness", and "Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons." I need more reviews about the weddings at the end of the last two stories. After this I will post the beginning poll of a series of them that will decide the next story which means you will all need to get to work and help me.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot…**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They belong to Kishimoto, who is a genius.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_(flashback)_

"Eavesdropping"

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon, and Inner Sakura talking"**

"_**Demon, summon, Inner Sakura thinking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

I was sparring with a couple clones since I don't know where most of my fiancés disappeared to aside from Ayame who had to work at the ramen stand. Sadly it's no longer easy to get stronger without anyone helping me out, and with so many loves I need to be strong enough to protect my soon to be huge family. Although there are just two other things that worry me…

...Kushina and Yuuka Uzumaki… The mother who left me to the wolves, and the sister I never knew till now. If they can even be called my mother and sister.

"**Naruto…"** A voice I knew too well called me.

"_Hey Kurama what's up?"_ I asked not even angry about when he took over to yell at Kushina.

"**I think I know where most of your mates went."** Kurama told me.

"_Where?"_ I asked him?

"**Think about it your fiancés hate Kushina when they learned she abandoned you, so what is one thing they would do, especially Anko?"** Kurama spoke.

"_To give Kushina a taste of what I was forced to endure just by being a jinchuriki."_ I answered.

"**And to think most of the village used to call you a total idiot."** Kurama began which made me roll my eyes in annoyance. **"However, I have a suspicion that Ayame might be suckered into trying to get you to talk with Yuuka."** He added which confused me.

"_What makes you think that?"_

"**Simple if she's anything like you she's probably tried searching for you on her own until she got hungry, and where would you go after failing to find someone in this village?"** Kurama asked me.

"_If she has the same appetite as me, dad, and Kushina, she's at Ichiraku, and managed to convince Teuchi to have Ayame bring her here to talk to me."_ I thought with a groan as I slapped my forehead.

"**Hehehe, although, so far she seems to be more innocent than her mother when it comes to your pain Naruto."** Kurama added.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked.

"**She's your twin right? That means she was a baby when Kushina took her, and left you here."** He told me.

"_I guess you're right Kurama. Maybe I should at least give Yuuka a chance."_ I began. _"However, if she takes a step toward wanting me to forgive Kushina for all the years of pain and loneliness while I'm letting her in, then she'll have no more chances to be my sister."_ I told him.

"**Sounds fair considering whose daughter she is."** Kurama told me.

"_True, and Kurama?"_ I began.

"**Yeah Naruto?"** He answered.

"_When did you suddenly become my voice of reason instead of my voice of destruction?"_ I asked him with a smirk.

"**Since we were able to pull off a full tailed beast transformation back in the Fourth Great Ninja War, and you vowed to help rid me of my old hatred."** He replied.

After that we decided to talk another time, and I began to walk around the village completely bored until I wandered to the Hyuuga compound of course.

"Naruto!" Someone called me as I turned and saw Shikamaru and Neji with their wives Temari and Tenten.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked before being hugged by Temari and Tenten.

"We heard about you're unexpected surprise from Hinata before she left to your house to cuddle after Kyuubi took over." Neji said.

"Real subtle Neji." I began with an annoyed tone. "At least Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru would try to at least work the conversation to it." I told him before turning to Tenten.

"Has he been hanging out with Ino and Karui behind our backs?" I asked her.

"No worse…He's been sparring and hanging out with Sai." She told me.

"Can we get back to why we were searching for Naruto in the first place?" Temari asked.

"Wait you guys were looking for me? Why?" I asked confused.

"Izumo and Kotetsu asked us to find you because of a blue haired woman with an origami flower in her hair asking for you." Shika answered.

"Does she have amber eyes, and a piercing between her bottom lip and chin?" I asked having a feeling who it is.

"Yeah why?" Neji asked before I used shushin to get to the gate.

Once I got there I couldn't resist what I did.

"KONAN!" I said before giving her a hug Granny Tsunade would be proud of.

"Naruto you know this woman?" Kotetsu asked.

"Most of the village knows Konan in a bad light except me." I told him.

"How do we know her then?"Izumo asked.

"Remember the blue haired woman that attacked the village with Pein?" I asked him annoyed.

"That's her?!" Kotetsu asked shocked.

"Yes, but Konan's trustworthy since she left the Akatsuki after I helped Nagato see the light." I told them.

"Okay, but since Lady Tsunade's busy you'll have to keep her with you until she can talk to Lady Hokage." They told us, and we left.

After we left the gate I decided we should get lunch so I took her to Ichiraku's since it's the one place I knew wouldn't judge her. We went in, but as soon as we did. I almost wished we hadn't since sitting at the counter was…

Yuuka…

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another chapter, however, this update is very special. It is the first one done on May 14… My birthday. As of today I am 21 years old, and I'm going to try for another update this week as I study for my first day at my dad's college next week.<strong>


	10. Awkward meeting and sibling bond

**Hello my wonderful fans, it's Gold Testament coming at you with my first update for 2014. Now this will not be a long Author's note because I already sent you a long one. **

**So since I don't have anything to say at the moment I will do the one thing I hate most about this.**

**The disclaimer...**

**I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

Talking (normal people)

_Thinking (normal people)_

**Talking (summons or tailed beasts)**

_**Thinking (Summons or tailed beasts)**_

* * *

><p><strong>{Yuuka POV}<strong>

I was munching on Ichiraku ramen talking to Teuchi and Ayame about Naruto, and I will admit that I really wish mom hadn't been so afraid. Heck Naruto might've gotten twice as strong and been three times as smart if we were here with him. The stories Ayame and Teuchi told about his pranks make me think the ones mom pulled were amateur especially where he would outwit and outrun ANBU after painting the Hokage Monument. I couldn't even try to hold back the laughter then.

"So Ayame when do you think you can help me talk to Naruto?" I asked her.

Before she answered, however, we heard the curtain at the front move, and as soon as I turned around I saw Naruto coming in with a blue haired woman. Once he came in though he we locked eyes and we could both tell this was awkward.

"Oh Naruto who is your friend?" Ayame asked with a touch of jealousy, and I can see why seeing my twin come in with a woman as beautiful as some of his fiancés.

"Oh this is Konan, you may not remember her, but she's a much better person than she used to be." Naruto told us.

"You mean the woman that attacked the village alongside Nagato when they were still in the Akatsuki?" Ayame and Teuchi asked with a smirk on each of their faces.

"Wait." I popped in. "She was a part of the Akatsuki that started the war and targeted the jinchuriki including you?!" I asked before pulling out a kunai.

**{Naruto POV}**

As soon as Yuuka pulled out that kunai I knew I had to step in and explain things especially if we're going to try and form a sibling bond, so I got in between them.

"Yuuka put the kunai away. You don't know the full story about her or the original Akatsuki." I told her.

"Fine then why don't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Well Konan and her friends Nagato and Yahiko were orphans in the second great ninja war. After the fight between Hanzo and the sennin Jiraiya sensei stayed in Ame to train them. After time he had nothing left to teach them, and he came back while the Ame Trio later began to form a group to try and bring peace to the world. This group was named Akatsuki." I began explaining.

"Thanks to Danzo of the Leaf and Salamander Hanzo Nagato was force into a traumatic choice: Kill Yahiko and save me, or sacrifice us both. Yahiko killed himself by walking into Nagato's kunai. That changed him into Pain as he was thrown into darkness from killing our best friend, and he would've been there still until Naruto came and changed his heart." Konan explained

"I also barely managed to save her from Obito Uchiha's sharingan." I added.

"So Konan now that story time is over would you like something to eat after your long trip since knowing Naru-kun he brought you here right after meeting you at the gate?" Ayame asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually I would like some miso ramen please." Konan replied with a small bow.

"Coming right up along with Naruto's usual." Teuchi said.

While the Ichiraku's were preparing the ramen Naruto, Yuuka, and Konan sat down.

"So may I ask who you are?" Konan asked my sister.

"Yuuka Uzumaki, Naruto's long separated twin sister." Yuuka said introducing herself.

"What do you mean separated?" Konan asked curious.

"Well our mother in her fear thought to take Yuuka and run from the village while leaving the family jinchuriki at the mercy of the villagers that would hate and fear my existence until you and Nagato showed up." I told her.

"That's horrible, and this is coming from me one of the people that successfully destroyed the Leaf." She shouted.

"Don't worry some of my fiancés are torturing her now to make her regret it. Although I wonder if Anko has had her turn yet?" I wondered.

"Why?" They asked me curiously.

"Well Kurenai Yuhi, Anko, and I made a genjutsu based off of the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukiyomi, same tricks and abilities with no drawbacks to the user, and if chosen double the trauma to the victim. Knowing Anko she will probably use that jutsu to show Kushina all the pain and near deaths I went through as Kurama's host, and afterwards all my accomplishments that you and Kushina were not around to share as my family." I told them.

"That is cruel and evil!" Yuuka shouted.

"Yeah that's my Anko-chan." I said with a proud smile. "For the record she's part of the torture and interrogation division, and was once the apprentice of Orochimaru so all that pain and rage helps her love her job." I told them.

"That explains so much." Konan replied.

"Naruto I was wondering if…" Yuuka began before I cut her off.

"If I want to hang out with you for a while to develop a sibling bond? Sure, but you have to promise not to try and convince me to forgive Kushina okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, niisan." She answered before hugging me which I heasitantly returned.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, but I will admit that this was the second chapter I wrote yesterday. The first was that chapter in "A Queen's Champion," however, I intend to wait before posting that until I get feedback from my author's note in Gold Testament lives. That way I don't get harsh reviews when I post a lemon chapter.<strong>

**Until next time true believers,**

**Gold Testament out.**


	11. Kushina torture part 2

**Hello my loyal fans it's Gold Testament coming with an update for Return of the Uzumaki's redone. I know I haven't posted anything in eight days, but it's because I was having trouble figuring out where to go after chapter 10. I will tell you all that it is not easy working with an adopted story, however, I am doing my best. I am at least going to work on Kushina's torture after this, but I will start on it this chapter. Also if anyone's got some ideas don't be afraid to send me a message with them. Just please do not go Anko, Juugo, or Orochimaru on me. I just need some ideas to help break her a little by making her realize the pain she put Naruto through. Oh and by the way people as for Yuuka, Kurama and Naruto had the talk before hand remember? She was just a baby when Kushina made that mistake, so it's actually easier for Naruto to bond with her than his mother in this story.**

gunslayer12**: Go read the original Return of the Uzumakis by ****Amity Verity Fortunato. This was done to try and save her story.**

**I called hers the original because if you read the summary of hers you can see why. I'm just trying to complete this for her the best I can while at the same time working on my own.**

**Anyway now it is time for the one thing I hate having to always do in these stories…**

…**The disclaimer…**

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_(flashback)_

"Eavesdropping"

"**Jutsu/Demon, summon, and Inner Sakura talking"**

"_**Demon, summon, Inner Sakura thinking"**_

* * *

><p><strong>{Kushina POV}<strong>

I woke up finding myself in a place somewhat similar to an ANBU prison cell, but I could not place the exact location. I just wish I can get out of here soon to try, and make things right with Naruto. As soon as my eyes adjust I see a man coming over to me. However, the bad news is that man is Ibiki Morino head of the Leaf's torture and investigation division.

"Well, well." Ibiki began, and I was already sweating with fear. "Wow you've only just seen me, and yet you're already sweating." He continues before getting in close and whispering. "Imagine how you'll be when Anko, my assistant, one of the best in this division, and one of Naruto's fiancés gets in here." Ibiki finished, and I was starting to shake.

"What are you going to do until she gets here?" I asked.

"Nothing, except talk." Ibiki answered to my confusion.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked.

"First off you haven't fought in years otherwise we would have known you were alive sooner due to the Ninja Alliance, and there was an entire Fourth Great Ninja War fought a while back." Ibiki began. "A war I might add that your son won for us when we were losing while trying to keep him and the Ninetails from being captured by the Akatsuki." He added.

This information shocked me. I mean I knew that being in the restored ruins of Uzushiogakure would leave us cut off from civilization, I didn't know there was a war fought for the tailed beast inside my own son. Let alone that he was the reason the war was won.

"Wait what do you mean Ninja Alliance?" I asked confused about that part.

"Something your husband and his sensei wanted."Ibiki began. "All Five great nations and the Land of Iron working together for a common goal of stopping Madara Uchiha from restoring the Ten-tails. That actually required keeping the eight and nine-tails hosts out of the fight." He continued. "Unfortunately that boy is too stubborn for his own good, which actually saved our asses since he helped turn the tide of the fight when he got control of the Ninetails chakra, and made a bond of friendship with the fox." He finished shocking me further.

"My son did all that?" I asked stunned.

Before Ibiki could answer the door slammed open revealing Anko, as well as some of the other women I saw at the gate along with Kurenai and Yugao two of my old students.

"I don't think you can really call him "your" son since you did abandon him for most of his life." Anko began. "Also allow me to introduce you to Naruto's other fiancés: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Karui, and Yugito, sadly our other harem sister has to work." Anko added with a pout.

"Wow she brought help…" Ibiki began before turning to me. "You're more screwed than even I had hoped for." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Simple all of us here that are engaged to Naruto love him dearly, and would severely punish anyone who hurt deeply hurt him. Kurenai and Yugao are like older sisters to him, and would also severely punish those that hurt him." Anko began, and I did not like where she was going. "Of course since you abandoned him to a village that would hate and fear him except for a small few, that means we have to punish you with close to two decades of torture." She finished making me shake with terror.

With that Ibiki untied me only for Yugito and Karui to wrap chains from the ceiling around my wrists and suspend me in midair by them.

"Wait Kurenai, Yugao please help me I only wanted to make things right with Naruto." I pleaded to my students.

"Sorry sensei, but Anko already told you how close we are to Naruto especially after he helped us when Asuma and Hayate were killed." Yugao said shocking me.

Before I could say anything else I felt strikes hitting me down to my nerves and chakra coils.

"Agh!" I yelled feeling the searing pain of my chakra coils being closed while the gentle fist strikes also rang through my muscles and nerves.

"Many of my main branch relatives have had a history of causing this pain to Naruto, only they would strike his muscles, nerves, and organs without ever touching his chakra points." Hinata Hyuuga began. "Some would even strike his heart, causing him to briefly die until Kakashi would channel enough lightning chakra into him to jumpstart his heart." She continued. "However, I will not do that I will only strike your muscles, nerves, and chakra points." She told me making me cringe from the current and future pain.

"Hinata I know you've loved Naruto longer than the rest of us, but that's no excuse to get ahead of us." Anko began before extending her arm. "**Striking shadow snakes!**" She shouted before unleashing a barrage fifteen of snakes from her hand and sleeve that bit me causing my pain to increase.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the venom in their fangs seems to have increased the pain I felt from Hinata's strikes and the snake bites.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Anko began. "The venom of those snakes is meant to increase ones pain tenfold." She explained which shocked me since that mean that every strike the give me would now feel 150 times worse than it actually is.

However before I could even begin to start recovering a little from the pain cuts started appearing on my body similar to claws, and after the tenth slash Yugito appeared in front of me with her back to me as I hung there bleeding and in even more agonizing pain. However, she then turned around and grabbed me by the throat glaring at me.

"I should do worse to you because just like Naruto I am a jinchuriki." She began surprising me with that fact. "From your shock you can tell that means that I have been through similar pain to Naruto, and you're right." She told me before slapping me and walking away.

As Yugito was walking away I saw Yugao charging to me with her sword out before she started slashing away at me just like Yugito did with her claws. However, Yugao slashed twenty times before sheathing her blade.

"I looked up to you like a mother figure Kushina-sensei, but now I know that you are a terrible mother to have abandoned one of your own children to the fate of a jinchuriki." Yugao told me hurting me worse than her sword did.

As Yugao walked away Ino came to me and began healing my body which greatly confused me until she looked at me with a glare.

"The only reason I'm healing you is so you can be at your best for the rest of your punishment." She told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, everyone this is where I'm ending the chapter. I finally got a good idea of Kushina's torture, however, due to the genjutsu I mentioned last chapter I was hoping my fans could message me more stuff to add to the genjutsu so Kushina could see more than just the Hyuuga assault, the failed graduation exam along with the fights with Mizuki, and other fights Naruto was in. I only want to make Kushina view Naruto's deadly moments and accomplishments because it would hurt her terribly.<strong>

**Never give up and never stop being a true believer,**

**Gold Testament**


End file.
